Nemuro, 1999
'Nemuro, 1999 '(根室、 1999 Nemuro, 1999) is the second episode of G-Force and the first of the Millenian Saga. Plot One night, a van is parked at the outskirts of Nemuro, Japan, overlooking the sea. The van has a logo on it that says "Godzilla Prediction Network." Inside the van, a man named Yuji Shinoda looks through a pair of binoculars while his daughter Io adjusts several scanners. Also with them is Yuki Ichinose, a reporter for a Tokyo tabloid magazine. Ichinose asks the two why they think if Godzilla still exists would he show up here and now. Shinoda says that the offshore wave patterns are similar to those Godzilla produces while approaching land. Yuki insultingly tells Shinoda that GPN is almost as bad as the "Bigfoot Hunters" in the States. Shinoda tells Io to pack up, as Godzilla certainly isn't showing up tonight, just as he has failed to for the last three years. Just as Shinoda starts his van, a loud crashing sound is heard. Io quickly consults a seismograph in the car and tells her father to drive toward the source of the sound, as it was not an earthquake. As the van drives, a foot crashes down in front of it, with Shinoda barely hitting the brakes in time. Shinoda moves the lights on the van and shines them upwards, revealing Godzilla scowling down at the van. Shinoda laughs joyously, exclaiming "I knew it! He's alive! They all said I was crazy! Well who's crazy now?" Yuki quakes with fear and begs Shinoda to drive out of the way, saying she never expected to actually see Godzilla while doing this report. Shinoda tells Yuki to take pictures since she came to do a story on people that look for Godzilla for a living. Yuki takes some photographs, which irritate Godzilla and cause him to roar. Shinoda immediately puts the car in reverse and drives backwards. Godzilla shakes his head and growls then walks away. Shinoda is ecstatic, rambling on about how he was right all along. At a banquet with Japanese officials, Commander Adams is approached by one of his aides, who informs him that Godzilla has been spotted at Nemuro. Adams seems to ignore the information at first, then jumps up exclaiming "GODZILLA?!" Everyone at the banquet stares at Adams, and he nervously dismisses it as nothing and exits the hall with his aide. He instructs his aide to scramble a Maser tank unit immediately and evacuate everyone in the nearby area. He says that if Godzilla has really returned, then his job finally has meaning again, though he had long wished it wouldn't ever again. Nemuro is soon in chaos, as Godzilla stomps on a train station while approaching the lights of downtown. Shinoda follows Godzilla from a distance, with Io looking out of a window and filming him. Godzilla stomps through the streets, paying no attention to the screaming masses beneath him. Godzilla reaches an electrical generator that provides power to the city and violently destroys it, causing the city to enter a blackout. Shinoda remarks that it seems Godzilla wants to destroy humanity's energy sources. Godzilla roars loudly, when suddenly he is struck in the side by a volley of missiles. Several G-Force fighter jets fly by and blast Godzilla, only irritating him. Godzilla blasts a couple of jets out of the sky with his fiery orange atomic breath, unlike his father's blue atomic breath. Maser Tanks soon roll in and one nearly runs over Shinoda's van. A G-Force soldier instructs Shinoda that he needs to leave the area, with Shinoda begrudgingly complying and driving away. The next morning, Shinoda is watching the news report, which says that Godzilla eventually returned to the ocean after battling the military and is still at large. Shinoda tells Io that their organization finally has meaning and can make a difference now. Io happily agrees and begins installing new equipment in the van. Shinoda receives a phone call from a representative of G-Force, who says that the commander of G-Force wishes to speak to him immediately. Shinoda drives to G-Force HQ in Tokyo and is greeted by Adams, who introduces himself as the commander of G-Force. Adams shows Shinoda a magazine cover, which features a picture of Godzilla during the previous night's rampage with the headline "GPN Predicts Landfall of Godzilla at Nemuro! By Yuki Ichinose." Adams asks Shinoda how he managed to predict Godzilla's appearance, to which Shinoda replies he just got lucky, because he's been searching for Godzilla for several years now and this is the first time he's ever shown up. Adams asks if there was anything that signaled that Godzilla would appear at Nemuro of all places at that time. Shinoda says that the tidal patterns were similar to those that have historically been produced by Godzilla whenever he has come ashore. Shinoda hypothesizes that Godzilla came ashore in Nemuro because he was attracted by the light, which he may have associated with the location of nuclear reactors. Shinoda remarks that it is curious why he would destroy the power source for the city, but it may be because he intentionally wants to inconvenience the humans. Adams asks Shinoda where he thinks Godzilla will come ashore next, to which Shinoda replies that Godzilla will likely seek out a nuclear reactor since he failed to find one last night. G-Force sends an unmanned research submarine to investigate seismic activity in the waters off Japan, believing it may be Godzilla, but instead find a field of underwater volcanoes. The submarine shines a light on the volcanoes to find that a massive rock is sitting on top of them. The light causes something to happen inside of the rock and it suddenly floats to the surface. Cast and Characters Monsters *Godzilla Weapons, Vehicles, Organizations, and Races * Trivia * Category:G-Force